ToastAndWaffles
by Alpacam
Summary: Discontinued


**I hope you like the story. I made one before but discontinued it because I lost interest. Unless something big happens in my life, I will update probably every 4 days. IzuOcha btw. uwu**

**This is set right after Season 3**

Midoriya woke up in his bed, Obviously. He wearily walked out of hus dorm, into the kitchen. As Izuku made breakfast, Ochako quietly walked down the stairs. "What'cha making?"

"Toast and waffles." Izuku replied. "Can I have some?" Mina yelled from the stairs. Unknowingly, Kaminari was sitting on the couch and said,"Say the magic word!"

"I don't think we have enough bread." Midoriya stated. "There's only enough for two people to have some!" Izuku also said. "One of us could go to the store!" Said lida, who was immediately thinking about who would do it.

"Since Midoriya made it, he will decide who gets it." Toderoki said, as he walked over to the counter. Since Izuku couldn't really help it, he made sure lida and Ochako both got some

"Stupid Deku" said Bakugo, who was grumpy and tired. "Shut it" stated Jiro who also just got up. Most people were tired of Bakugo's rapid aggression against Midoriya. Including Ochako whom really despised him.

lida was trying to pick who would go to the Super Market. They needed groceries. Of course, Izuku volenteered, But so did Kirishima. It was decided they would both go the store.

"Why the hell do you guys volenteer?" Katsuki said, While taking up too many seats on the couch. As soon as everybody got annoyed he was hit in the back of the head by Mineta.

He realised his mistake and quickly found out why you don't piss off Bakugo. "Anyways, see you guys later!" lida said as he waved 'bye'.

_At The Store_

Midoriya was looking for the rice, just as Kirishima found the bread crumbs. Izuku was about to pick up the rice until he heard," HELP! I'M BEING ROBBED!!" This sounds very cliche but you would probably say the same thing. Izuku ran over to the noise with Kirishima.

First thing Izuku saw was a Lady and and a Toddler being shoved on the ground by what looked to be an older women (48). This women apparently was pretty tough for her age. The woman was taking the purse of the Lady.

Kirishima slammed his hardened forearm into the women. She was stunned for a second, so Midoriya ran and picked up the Lady and the Toddler. But something was weird.

The Lady Izuku just saved said she couldn't move. She struggled and said," I can't move... or see anything!!" Izuku noticed the Toddler seemed to be fine.

Izuku put it all together. Her quirk could blind and give paralysis to people. Since she also touched the Toddler, that must mean her quirk only works one at a time. Izuku noticed that she dashed for Kirishima and Izuku started up Full Cowl.

He jumped off the wall to the woman and tried to punch her. The woman instead dodged and flew over to the wall instead. Izuku got up.

Kirishima wispered,"I'll go to the right, and you go left." Immediately the Criminal dashed forward as Kirshima dodged to the right and Midoriya rolled to the left.

The Criminal then jumped off of the wall toward Kirishima. Her hand was about to touch his forearm, but Midoriya put his arm in the way.

Izuku couldn't see anything, and he also couldn't move. He slammed into the wall. Without Midoriya's knowledge, Kirishima also knew how the Criminal's quirk worked. He jumped up, Hardened his fist and punched the Criminal in the head. Which did knock her out.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima yelled, and ran over to him. "That was so not manly of her! You didn't have to do that either" Izuku started sweating.

"I can't see or..!" It seemed since Midoriya couldn't move, it would get hard for him to talk. "Move.. I know." Kirishima finished his sentence.

"We can just wait for her to wake up and... DAMNIT!!" Kirishima yelled. "What is it?" Izuku responded. "S-Shes gone." Midoriya sighed.

"Shit"

**3 Days Later**

**(There will be more of these, Deal with it... pls****)**

Izuku's condition hadn't gotten any better. He still couldn't see, move, or really do anything. Talking had gotten easier though. As Midoriya was thinking, Recovery Girl knocked on the door. "Come in!" Recovery Girl walked in and sat down. "Is talking easier?" Recovery Girl asked. "Yeah**."**

"Well that's good." She replied as she replaced the IV bag. "Can you activate One for All?" Izuku was confused by this question, mainly because he had never tried activating his quirk. Izuku tried to activate his quirk but nothing happened.

"T-That's weird. I can't use it." Izuku said. "Well thats expected." Before Izuku could replied, Recovery Girl said "Being stuck for long can to damage to your body.

Izuku's bed started to rise up to an up-right position. "If you stay lying down for so long, you'll form blood clots." Izuku gulped "When you stand up, the blood clots travel to your heart and you'll have a heart attack.

This was going to be a very stressful week.


End file.
